Meet the Grandparents
by kittycow2004
Summary: James and Al Potter get sent back to the 70's somehow and try not to spill too many beans.LAST CHAPTER REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

This was just an idea i can't get out of my head

* * *

James and Albus Potter raced down the halls of Hogwarts. They knew what they were in for now; Filch had hated their grandfather and their father and was currently in the midst of hating them and their sister. Lily was detained by a detention and hadn't been able to help them with their plot.

"Faster James, for an old bugger he's fast." Al yelled as he saw Filch catching up.

James was a seventh year now and Lowman the new headmaster wasn't quite as forgiving as McGonagall had been. Lowman said if he caught James out of bounds again he would suspend him. Al hadn't had the pleasure of meeting the beloved Lowman yet, but he too wasn't looking forward to another punishment.

"Al! Turn left up here." James shouted, he could see a light and hoped that it meant an open door.

The two brothers threw themselves behind the door and got caught up in a whirlwind of light and sound.

$&(&$$&

Al woke with a groan, his head was killing him. His first thought was that Filch had caught him, and then he realized that his hands were tied behind his back. He turned his head and noticed his brother staring at him in a similar predicament.

"James, what the hell happened?"

"I have no idea, I've been awake about 15 minutes and no one been here. Do you have your wand?"

Al shifted trying to feel his wand. No success.

"Nope, I guess they took it, you?"

"Nope, constant vigilance right Dad is going to kill us." James leaned his head back against his chair and groaned. Their father was constantly saying that, he expected his sons to always be aware.

The door opening caught their attention, a man that kinda looked like Uncle Charlie walked in.

"Ah, you are awake good. Come on them we have questions."

The Potter brothers exchanged panicked glances before standing and leaving after him.

$#&()&$$&&()()

"So who are they?" Moody shouted at the other members of the Order.

"Alastor, calm down, they may be friends." Dumbledore said softly.

James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black snorted in unison, "Come off it Dumbledore they popped out of nowhere." James said, he personally felt that these kids were dangerous.

They all looked at the door though when Gideon Prewett walked in with the newcomers. Gideon shoved them into chairs and stood behind them.

"So," Moody started, "Think you can just waltz in and nothing happen? Huh?"

The auburn haired boy leaned toward the one that looked a hell of a lot like James and say "Is that Mad-eye Moody or am I seeing things?"

"I believe it is bro." the boy answered, they both had looked at Moody in awe.

"Right," Moody seemed uncomfortable with the worshipping looks he was receiving.  
"Anyway, who are you?"

They exchanged looks and the auburn one shrugged.

"Um, well I'm Al and this is my older brother James. Can I ask something? What's the date?"

Dumbledore responded naturally as though nothing unusual was happening. "November 10, 1978."

Al passed out from shock. The one called James freaked out and claimed they were all lying as this was impossible it was 2022 and they were all dead or something to that effect.  
Gideon had to grab him and hold him down; this was difficult as the kid was built like a beater and a good one at that. Dumbledore bent down and looked him in the eye and the kid calmed down slowly, while Lily and Alice tended to his brother.

"Now young man, tell me your whole name please."

James looked at him and seemed to think about it for a minute then gave in.

"It's James Sirius Potter and my brother is Albus Severus Potter."

James Potter (the older one) gasped while Sirius crowed over the kid being named after him and everyone else simply stared at him.

"Now have we ever met or have you ever met anyone in this room?" Dumbledore was fishing for who was dead.

"No," James answered truthfully, his Weasley grandparents weren't there and everyone else was dead.

"Oh," Sirius said sadly, "that sucks."

Just then Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the room having heard about the strange boys.

Al had come around by then and looked up only to potentially ruin it for them by exclaiming "Grandma? Grandpa?"

James threw himself at his brother and attempted to shut him up but failed.

James Senior looked at the boys and said, "But you said your last name was Potter?"

* * *

REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews

I Don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Well it is." A slightly squashed Al said as he heaved his brother off him.

"We are related to the Weasleys and the Potters, and have the Potter Surname."

"Don't say anything else Al, we could ruin the Future; and Dad would come back from the dead or wherever he was just to hit us upside the head." James protested as he sat down again.

"So how are we related then?" Molly Weasley asked in curiosity.

"Distant cousins, and honorary grandparents, some friends for flavor, nothing big." James quickly covered.

"Oh," Molly said she seemed slightly disappointed.

"So what's You-Know-Who up to in your time?" Arthur asked wanting to change the subject.

"Nothing really, becoming Voldy Moldy and decomposing is all." Al said with a smirk, Peeves still sang the song whenever he saw Harry, his dad was not amused.

"Voldy Moldy?" Sirius asked trying to contain a laugh, very few people in their time attempted to make fun of him.

"Well yeah, Peeves made it up but it caught on." Al answered.

"Al," James said quietly.

"Yeah?" Al asked turning to his brother.

"SHUT UP!!!! We are just digging a deeper hole and you are the one with the huge shovel."

Al shut his mouth and stared at the ceiling adopting a pouty look that quickly dropped when another flash of light appeared and a young man with turquoise hair fell out of the ceiling.

"MERLIN!!! What the hell? Teddy?" James jumped up from the table and helped him up.

"Okay, so a guy walks out of his office and sees his godbrothers running into a door and flash of light. After stupidly following said boys he too disappears in flash of light and ends up here. Anyone want to tell me where here is?" the young man sat down and rubbed his temples. Teddy Lupin's hair then flashed from turquoise to red and back again.

Everyone gasped and Gideon exclaimed "You're a Metamorphagus!"

"Duh," he replied and looked at James and Al with astonishment.

"Ah, Teddy it's the year 1978 so your birth and parents aren't well known yet." Al explained.

"Oh, well that could explain a lot." Teddy nodded and sat back thinking of what could have landed them here and knowing that if they didn't get back Victoire would kill him.

"Why are you well known." James asked curiously.

"For the reason he stated." Teddy hedged, no one could know who his parents were, not yet.

Unfortunately Al hadn't caught on yet. Remus Lupin walked into the room having been called by his friends and Al whispered rather loudly to Teddy.

"Ted! It's your dad!"

Remus merely passed out while everyone else fell over or stopped whatever it was they were doing.

* * *

Sorry it's short, couldn't think of anything else 


	3. Chapter 3

I was rereading this last chapter and amazed myself at how bad it was, I must have been half alseep when I wrote it and never reread it. Sorry about that and I hope that you guys like this version better.

* * *

Teddy groaned in disbelief and sank down on the chair behind him and put his head in his hands. James hit Al again but not with as much force as before. Teddy was a brother to them especially after marrying their cousin, and he had always missed his parents and wished he had met them.

"Remus has a son?" Sirius asked after he helped revive Remus and put him in a chair.

"Uh, yeah. Our dad is his godfather and Teddy was always wandering around when we were little. Now he is our teacher at Hogwarts, like father like son, right James?" Al turned to his brother.

"Yeah whatever, how are we going to get home? Mum is going to kill us if we get stuck here and Dad will be waiting in line. Not to mention Lily, can you see her face when she realizes we left her behind?" James shuddered from the horror of just thinking about it.

"Who's Lily?" the other Lily asked.

"Their sister, and that's enough questions for now." Teddy intervened. He looked to both the boys and waited until they nodded to continue.

"We have a major problem; we have to get back to our time. We could change something and make it totally worst than it was a long time ago. Remember the stories boys?" here he turned and looked at James and Al, they both quickly nodded. "if we tell you more we might not be born." Teddy finished and kept studiously ignoring his father, though really shooting glances at him when he wasn't looking.

"Be that as it may, if we were to return you to the future I'm sure any memory of this event would disappear with you." Dumbledore said, "And until that happens let's amuse ourselves with questions and answers."

"Me first!" Sirius shouted less anyone think they could beat him to the punch.

"Who are your parents? First and last names, middle if you know them." Sirius pointed at James and Al.

James decided to answer as Al was ignoring him, probably because I hit him James thought.

"Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley." He said weakly. After all he had already said they weren't really related to the Weasleys.

"Weasley!?!" Molly exploded. There hadn't been a Weasley girl born in several years and she already had 5 boys.

"Yeah, our dad and she met though her older brother Ron, Ron and Dad are best mates." Al explained coming to his brother's rescue.

"What happened to the rest of my children?" Molly asked breathlessly.

Al answered this one, "Bill married a French girl named Fleur and they have kids. Teddy married their oldest, Charlie lives in Romania with the dragons and his wife and kids, Percy is a teacher at Hogwarts and married Penelope Clearwater, and their children also live at Hogwarts with the both of them. George runs Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a joke shop, he's married and his first son is named Fred, because his twin Fred… Fred died in the war fighting Voldemort. Ron married Hermione Granger the smartest witch of the age and they have two children Rose and Hugo, and you already know about Ginny."

"Fred died?" Arthur asked.

"Yes making the world a better place." Teddy said gently.

"Who is your mother?" Remus asked looking at his son dead in the eye.

"Nymphadora Tonks, she was a Metamorphmagus and in the Order of the Phoenix."

"Hey that's my cousin, bloody hell Remus I was 13 when she was born." Sirius said in shock.

"Yeah well I was born in 1998 so you have some time." Teddy said with a sneer.

"That's not important, who is your sister Lily?" Lily asked, she wanted to know more about the girl that was named after her.

"A born trouble maker, but with those kids as her brothers what was to be expected? Smart and has a fiery temper like her mother, Harry tried to get her to be more like her grandmothers but to no avail." Teddy said as James and Al snickered behind him.

"Did you guys ever find a map of Hogwarts?" James Sr. asked curiously.

"Yeah stole it out of Dad's desk and tricked Uncle Ron into telling me how it worked." James punched his fist into the air and laughed at Lily's face.

"Do you have any pictures?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." All three of then said and reached for their wallets. Everyone started laughing at the picture they made.

The photos they had on them included a Potter family picture, Harry and Ginny by themselves, Weasley grandparents, Victoire, Ron and Hermione and their children. Some of Neville and other professors, Teddy and his friends, and James and Al playing Quidditch, Lily smiling for full effect, and more Weasley relatives.

"You are all so cute!" Lily and Molly said together.

"It must be a Potter trait to fall for redheads James." Sirius joked, but everyone nodded as they studied the pictures of Harry and Ginny. Lily was one of the few who noticed there were no photos of Remus and Tonks among the ones they had.

"Ah I have thought deep into the memories of my magical tutoring and own theories," Dumbledore reentered and smiled at them all. "I have a small idea on how to return you to your own time."

"What is it!" all three of the time travelers asked with hope.

"I say a spell and you three think of Hogwarts and it should send you back." Dumbledore said simply.

The three stood up and walked in front of Dumbledore and all closed their eyes.

Dumbledore said nothing out loud and waved his wand over the three, with another flash of light they disappeared and silence reigned over the Order.

"What are we all here for?" James asked after a moment.

"No idea mate, let's start the meeting anyway." Sirius said. Everyone agreed and commenced as though nothing had happened, because to them nothing had happened.

$&(&

Teddy, James, and Al all appeared in the hallway at Hogwarts but where they in the right time?

"YOU!!! You will be punished this time boys don't get me wrong." Filch rushed at them but Teddy stepped in his way.

"They are with me Filch so they aren't in the wrong."

Filch scowled and walked away muttering about rule breakers and chains in the ceiling.

"Alright you two, no one finds out about this. There are several ramifications that come with what we did understand?" Teddy glared at his god brothers.

"Why Teddy whatever are you talking about?" James adopted an air of innocence and they both walked back to Gryffindor and to bed.

Teddy smiled and shook his head at them; at least he knew that they wouldn't tell anyone. Teddy walked back to his own office and bed looking forward to drifting off to oblivion.

$#&&()

Lily Potter was cleaning up after the order meeting when she came across a photo of a family that looked a lot like her and James. She flipped it over and read

_Left to right: James, Al, Harry (Dad), Ginny (Mum) and Lily_

_Christmas 2020_

Lily gasped and looked around to see if anyone else had seen it, no one else had. She tucked it in her pocket and smiled to herself, it would be her little secret.

* * *

REVIEW and tell me if this is better please!!!!!! 


End file.
